


万圣节的幽灵马车

by KUROKO0



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROKO0/pseuds/KUROKO0
Summary: *R18预警*新手上路预警
Kudos: 15





	万圣节的幽灵马车

**Author's Note:**

> *R18预警  
> *新手上路预警

青峰敢用他这双看过黑子裸体无数次的眼睛保证，他的恋人现在绝对只穿了一条内裤，并且一定是他最不喜欢的白色棉质四角裤。

两个人大学升级为情侣后，虽然并不在同一所学校，但同在东京，放起闪光弹来依然毫无阻碍且绝不手软——比如，在已经成年的前提下，青峰充分发挥了主观能动性，在一个月内直上本垒，黑子被从头到脚啃得干干净净。青峰非常清楚地记得黑子那天穿着的就是这种颇有性冷淡风范的内裤，他发誓要不是凭着对黑子的爱，看到这条内裤的瞬间他就能软了然后提裤子走人。

——实在是太没情趣了。

不过，他现在得承认有那么点意思。青峰眼睛眨也不眨地看着宽大的床单在黑子身上飘来荡去，并在心里取消了直接上前抱住对方的计划。

今天是万圣节，一个对情侣来说并不十分重要的节日。青峰之所以出现在黑子的学校里，完全是因为他认为情侣每个节日都应该一起过的奇怪想法。他没提前告诉黑子要来，因此黑子大概是按照原安排在尽职尽责地充当着幽灵咖啡屋的服务生。黑子先前就有意无意问过他，里面裹着衣服再披床单是不是不太像阿飘。他当时随口答了句当然，哪里想得到黑子能认真到真空上阵。

青峰趁着黑子进了后厨的空档钻进店里。点了几样东西打发了服务生，他便坐在角落里，借着皮肤天然的掩护色，像个痴汉偷窥狂一样注视着黑子的一举一动。

黑子总觉得有什么地方不太对劲。大概是从某个时间点开始，一道相当炽热的视线一直紧紧黏在他身上。他几次借着上甜点的机会四处观察，层层叠叠的人头里实在找不到视线的来源。

幽灵咖啡屋的生意意外不错，店长猜测大概是黑子不小心中又吓到了哪位客人，一番口耳相传添油加醋之后，来这里一探神秘幽灵的人便越来越多。庞大的客流量让每个人都忙得脚不沾地，根本没有人有余暇去关注别人做了什么。尽管那视线让黑子有些不适，但他决定默默忍下，不能在这种时候再多生事端。

门口又进来一桌客人，黑子前去记好菜单之后送回后厨，背后似乎有跟上来的脚步声。来来往往的服务生不少，黑子想着大概也是来送菜单或者取餐的，并没有多加注意。将纸片交给后厨之后，黑子返身准备出去，转身的时候身上披着的床单也跟着晃动，黑子有些不适地扯了扯。

果然不穿衣服什么的……还是很羞耻啊。

正这么想着，黑子路过了一个小杂物间的门口。那种视线又出现了。黑子猛然回头，迎面一只手伸过来将他狠狠一拽，杂物间的小门在他们身后吱呀一声合上。

“等——”黑子的声音戛然而止，拉他进来的人凶狠地咬上他的嘴唇，舌尖熟练地扫过他的牙齿，再纠缠上他的舌头。

他知道这是谁了。

黑子一下子松弛下来的身体让青峰也明白黑子认出他来了。于是他更加肆无忌惮地抱紧黑子，一只手圈着黑子的腰，另一只手提着黑子披着的床单掀起来，手探进去一下一下地揉黑子的臀瓣。

尽管他无数次在黑子面前哗啦一声脱掉裤子，试图证明黑色低腰三角裤才是男人的浪漫，但一顺着那条土的要死的内裤滑进去，手掌贴上藏在里面的臀肉时，他只想说去他妈的内裤，不穿衣服的黑子才最棒。

黑子正被吻得迷迷糊糊，身后的手突然猛力一按，两个人的下身撞在一起相互挤压。他惊喘一声，感觉到那根东西硬邦邦地在顶他，裹在裤子里兴奋地微微搏动。

青峰紧贴着黑子画着圈地蹭，中间隔着的几层布料包着茎身，随着动作带来有些粗糙的摩擦感。这种隔靴搔痒的感觉反而让他兴致更起，青峰闷哼一声，埋头用嘴唇去亲黑子的耳廓，带着情欲的沙哑声音像块砂纸一样贴着黑子的脊椎往上磨，让他全身颤抖起来。

“哲……想我了吗？”

显然这句话不止表面上那层意思，但在时间和地点都糟糕透顶的情况下黑子满脑子只有拒绝。

“青峰君……不行……”黑子想拒绝，脱口而出的声音又软又颤，连他自己都被惊了一跳。他这才发现手脚早已经软得不成样子。青峰笑了一声，知道干了这么多回，自己这是已经给黑子打上烙印了。他的身体再也无法拒绝恋人的求欢。

青峰不再说话，把黑子背对着按在里面的一张桌子上，一手紧紧抓着黑子的手腕，一手把宽大的床单掀上来，直到露出雪白的脊背为止。黑子闷哼着挣动身子，力气又哪里比得过青峰，被青峰抓起床单三两下拧成一股绳子，压着把黑子的手腕绑了起来。床单收束着把黑子的上半身也箍得紧紧的，粉红的乳头隔着薄薄的白布不甘寂寞地透出点颜色。青峰上手揉了揉，满意地发现很快就凸起了两个明显的小点。

青峰虽然扎得用力，但留意着控制在黑子并不会感到痛的范围内。黑子明白今天青峰是一定要做个全套了，回头用一双眼睛瞪着他。青峰被瞪得心神一荡，解开裤链把外裤甩到一边去，大喇喇地把黑色低腰内裤连带着肉棒露给黑子看。

眼睁睁看着那根东西越涨越大，黑子终究还是脸皮薄，头转回去声音闷闷地传过来，带了点柔软的生气和埋怨：“不愧是从中学就满脑子黄色废料的青峰君，一点都不像正常人类，这样都能硬。”

青峰伸手轻轻拍了下黑子的屁股，“别着急，等下还有更硬的。”他手顺着臀部柔软的曲线滑到黑子腿间去，隔着内裤揉动黑子不知道什么时候挺起来的性器。

“还说我，”青峰贴到黑子耳边说，“你不是也早硬了。”

青峰手活理所当然不错，用手掌挤压，用手指搓动，黑子没出声，但腿不自觉地想要并拢摩擦，颤动着似乎要站不稳的模样。

“嗯……嗯，你进去，青峰君，手伸进去……”青峰这样不上不下地玩着，等了许久终于等到黑子又一次回头水淋淋地看他，脸上混着羞耻地开口。他咧嘴一笑，两只手都利索地钻了进去。青峰用带茧的手指搓弄黑子娇嫩的龟头，时不时拨弄垂在下方的小球。右手则握着茎身快速撸动。从外边看，白色内裤被顶起一个弧度，青峰的手隐在里面一动一动，很快内裤上就多了一小片湿润的痕迹。

青峰把黑子撸到要射不射的时候突然抽出了手，把人翻了过来，自己卡进了黑子腿间。黑子的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，他下意识地想伸手做完最后那点，手却被捆在背后。眼见着青峰卡进来，黑子不自觉地把腿张得更开，扭着腰用自己的阴茎去蹭他，试图借着这样的刺激高潮。

青峰本就没急着脱内裤，硕大的龟头从他的低腰内裤上面探出头，下边还包在紧绷的内裤里，直挺挺的一根。他没阻止黑子的动作，顺势压上去用露出来的龟头戳蹭着。黑子的内裤湿得更厉害了，圆圆的一块是他自己流的水，一道道的是青峰蹭上去的前液。

两个人蹭了一会儿，黑子本就快到了，终于闷哼了一声，内裤前面完全湿了。青峰见状从黑子腿间退出去，伸手把黑子的内裤脱下来，然后手臂一个用力，把黑子抱上桌子坐着。黑子稍显圆润的屁股因为坐着的姿势被压扁，臀肉向两边溢出来，看得青峰心尖上像燃了团火似的。他半跪在黑子软下去的肉棒前面，拉过黑子细瘦的脚踝摩挲。黑子从不应期里缓过来就看到青峰这副模样，脚上敏感地一缩，又被青峰扯回来。

“哲……”青峰仰头看着黑子，一边看他一边扶起他半软的阴茎含了进去。同时他握着黑子的脚腕，让柔软的脚心贴在他自己硬得流水的阴茎上前后磨蹭。黑子看着埋在自己腿间毛茸茸的脑袋，青峰一动，就有一道快感电流似的从下腹窜上他头顶；他的脚心在青峰硬邦邦的阴茎上情色地滑动，青峰吃着他的肉棒不能说话，手上却带着他的脚一点点地熟悉他的肉棒。他用脚趾勾勒肉棒被裹在内裤里的形状，然后滑上顶端揉弄露出来的龟头，湿滑的液体沾得他满脚都是；后来他已经分不清是青峰带着他动还是他自己在动，他伸脚拨弄下面的两颗卵蛋，轻轻踩弄整根阴茎，分不清带着舒爽意味的闷哼声究竟来自青峰还是他自己。

黑子的脑袋被情欲糊成一片，他懵懵懂懂中感觉青峰站了起来，然后自己被翻了个身趴着。青峰把自己也快要湿透的内裤甩开，按着黑子的背，阴茎抵上黑子白嫩的腿根磨枪。他没动黑子后面，但那里已经全是水光，不知道是流出来的肠液还是先前流下的淫水和精液。他一只手略显急躁地撸动着，另一只手在黑子的软穴前试探几下，一根手指破开软肉探了进去。

“哲真棒，已经学会自己出水了。”青峰将湿淋淋的手指伸到黑子眼前晃了晃，又放回自己嘴里舔了舔，再接着开拓湿热的甬道。感觉扩张做得差不多了，青峰扶着自己的鸡巴，把硬得流水的肉棒抵在穴口前。

黑子感觉到一根热烫的东西抵上来浅浅戳弄，纵然同青峰做过不少次，心里仍是不上不下地悬了起来。阴茎破门而入的时候他下意识地绷紧了身体，直到那根又粗又长的东西一路插到了底，黑子哽在喉咙的那口气终于被破破碎碎地哭叫出来。

青峰紧贴在黑子背上，两三下把床单打的结拽开，粗暴地把黑子的手按在桌面上十指相扣。他的肉棒刚滑进去就像找到了归处一样熟门熟路地横冲直撞，像被无数张小嘴吸吮的感觉让他低吟出声，下身紧贴着黑子快速耸动。

“哲……好紧……”青峰热烫的嘴唇沿着脊柱一节一节吻下来，他做爱的时候爱叫黑子的名字，他一叫黑子的身体就颤一下，两个人的情欲像浪潮似的一波一波往上涌。

黑子听得面红耳赤，急促地喘息起来。青峰挺开穴内夹紧的皱褶，进出中淫水不断地被带出去，黑子几乎要有失禁的感受。黑子的腰和腿被肏得越来越软，身体慢慢往下坠。青峰干脆带着人跪在地上，双手握紧黑子的腰，把人往自己阴茎上按。黑子全身都白，怎么晒也不见黑。两个人的肤色对比明显，青峰的手放上去，硬生生让他有种玷污的快感。他干得用力，黑子双手撑在地上，还是被撞得往前一耸一耸，每次抽插两瓣臀都结结实实贴在青峰胯上。

“嗯……嗯嗯……”黑子的呻吟低低地从嘴里冒出来，两个人的交合中黑子很少出声，只有被肏得狠了才憋不住地出点声音。不论被他按着肏了多少次，黑子在面对性爱的时候仍有种少年独有的青涩感。青峰就连这也喜欢得紧。他向来标榜自己喜欢大胸熟女，但青春期看的A片全是青涩女生。每次看着那些女人被干到眼眶发红泣声不止时，他眼前晃动的全是黑子哲也的脸。

黑子平常正经得跟个小老头一样，对这些事情一看就纯得很。他在床上不会浪叫，但青峰看到黑子就跟发情了似的，不需要黑子刻意勾引就能兴奋起来。虽然黑子说不出什么骚话，但是被干得狠了不由自主地呜咽几声，眼角也是绯红的，细白的牙齿咬着嘴唇，看起来是别人从来见不到的又纯又欲。

就像现在一样。

青峰半骑在黑子的屁股上，身下插得又深又快。他又腾出一只手啪的一声打上去，黑子一下子昂起白皙的脖子，像只引颈待戮的天鹅，从嗓子眼里挤出一声恍若濒死的气音。青峰的阴茎狠狠地往他的前列腺上撞，高频地挺动，然后又转着圈去磨，囊袋一次比一次凶狠地打在臀瓣上，整个杂物间里面都是被干出来的水声。青峰粗黑的阴毛随着顶弄扎着穴口，黑子恍惚中觉得就连它们好像也想进去狠狠侵犯他。他忍不住收缩了几下，结果青峰受了刺激，他被干得更狠，随后又是一巴掌落下来。

黑子挣动着手想去摸自己垂在腿间的肉棒，但是他被青峰全然压制着，身体的任何一部分好像都不再属于他了，他连让自己高潮都做不到。想到这里，他的肉壁死命箍紧布满青筋的阴茎，淫水被挤出来滴在地上。青峰使劲把人翻过来，把双腿架在肩膀上，居高临下地看着黑子发红的眼睛，黑子顺着对方的目光向下滑，青峰也注意到了，恶劣地将他的臀瓣又往上托了托，黑子就清清楚楚地看见自己被撑得薄薄的穴肉，中间一根红紫的巨物不断地插弄进出。黑子看着看着就觉得那根东西快干到脑子里，他的眼睛已经跟不上身体感知快感的速度，每次让他晕眩的快感从后穴传来时，眼睛好像才看见青峰插入的动作。视觉、听觉在这个时候仿佛全都没有用了，眼泪顺着眼角滑下来。

他射出来了。

“青峰……青峰君……”

黑子的声音轻得快化进空气里，青峰一顿，然后看见黑子眼睛里缭绕着水汽，小腹和身下沾着各种液体，布满情欲的脸对他笑得干干净净。

“……青峰君。”

青峰从肉穴里拔出来，没了阴茎的支撑，黑子躺在地上，看见那根肉棒笔直地指着他的脸，深色的龟头有水液拉着丝滴下来，滴在他的胸膛上。青峰对着他撸了几把，他下意识闭上眼，感到某种液体一波一波射在他的脸上身上。他没睁眼，但知道身边有个人躺下来。他顺从地被对方拉进怀里，一个吻落在他的眼睛上。

“哲。”

事后。

“说真的，哲你以后不要再穿这种内裤了。”

“为什么？”

“像我们这样的情侣，内裤都必须是同款！”

“……”


End file.
